The invention concerns an animal milking device. A example of a known milking device is disclosed in EP 0323875.
In the known device, the position of one of the teats is detected by a sensor system 15 with sensors 16 whereafter positioning means bring the teatcups one after the other under the respective teats and attach the teatcups around the teats. The disadvantage of the known device is that it is sometimes unclear in the control system which of the front teats has been detected by the sensor system. Another disadvantage is that the detected teat can be brought outside the most sensitive part of the detection field when a teatcup is brought under a teat.